


Safe and Sound

by lady_of_the_night



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Set after Blaine cheats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is old obviously but I'm transferring over from another platform  
> This is my first Glee Fanfic and I decided to do a series of Klaine one shots dedicated to my best friend Court. She is seriously the Blaine to my Kurt and I don't know what I would do without her. So Court love this is for you
> 
> (Based from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift)

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said I'd never let you go

Blaine watched Kurt walk away remembering his words "I'll never say goodbye to you" His heart clenched as pain overtook his body. He did this. He broke the beautiful boy he had fallen in love with. He had hurt Kurt and there was no going back from the awful mistake he made with Eli. He watched until the young man was out of his sight before he broke down and sat on the bench crying hard

When all those shadows almost killed your light

Kurt couldn't breathe. The pain was so much to bear. How could he, how could the man he trusted and loved do this to him. Why him? Hadn't he been through enough in his life? He had lost his mother, almost lost his father, dealt with a bully and now this. When would he catch a break? He moved inside the loft apartment he shared with Rachel and looked out the window as the tears he had been trying in vain to hold in streamed down his fair cheeks.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine had promised he would never hurt him and yet he did. He sighed, moved to lie on his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be better, right? At least he hoped so

I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight

Blaine walked around Central park in the dark. He thought about the conversation he had with Kurt. He knew he had hurt the boy really bad and knew he needed to apologize to him and quickly. He waited for a cab and got in. He told the driver Kurt and Rachel's address hoping that the older man would at least talk to him.

Pulling up in front of Kurt's building, Blaine took a deep cleansing breathe. He knew it would take a wing and a prayer to get the fairer man to talk to him. He rang the buzzer and waited for Kurt to come down.

Kurt groaned softly hearing the buzzer and got out the bed. Thinking it was Rachel who had forgotten her key, He moved to the door quickly. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Blaine "w-what are you doing here?" his voice was hoarse sounding from crying. He frowned slightly taking in Blaine's harried appearance

Blaine's breathe caught in his throat. Even after crying Kurt was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" he looked hopefully at Kurt. Nodding slightly but not saying a word, Kurt stepped aside and walked to the couch so that he could say what he needed to say

Blaine slightly balked at the stony silence the taller male had displayed towards him but he knew he deserved it and much more if he was being honest with himself. He sat across from the couch that Kurt was sitting on and sat in a chair. "I'm sorry. I just so fucking sorry Kurt" he said softly. "I know apologizing won't fix anything but I just. I was lonely and I thought I was losing you and I just needed someone." He looked down at his hands "I know that it was stupid and dumb and every other word that can add up to that. I just. I had to tell you" He stood up and prepared to leave but felt a hand on his arm

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Listening to Blaine talk had made Kurt realize it was the Chandler situation all over again. HE had cut Blaine off the way Blaine had done to him. He placed his hand gently on Blaine's arm as he started to leave "Stay the night with me please. We can't have you out in New York without a place to stay" he smiled slightly realizing he had made the right decision.

Blain sighed in relief and nodded. Things may not have been perfect but maybe this was the road to recovery


End file.
